


Pink Umbrella

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Smight Me, This Is STUPID, god please forgive me, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: might I just say, out of all of my stories, this one i regret the most.  I am literally only writing this because ben requested it, i absolutely hate everything





	Pink Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> might I just say, out of all of my stories, this one i regret the most. I am literally only writing this because ben requested it, i absolutely hate everything

Barf was surprised when Leona did something nice for him. 

Sure, she was trying to stab him, but also, she got him the exact pink umbrella he had thought was beautiful earlier that day. 

He stared at her, even sadder than usual for reasons he couldnt explain but then they all got arrested and then he cried for several days, forgetting about how nice she was. 

The next time she was nice, carrying his umbrella, he felt a disgusting surge of warmth, and he thought his insides would melt even more. At least, until she started flicking the umbrella upside down and he started to sizzle in the desert heat. 

Still, everytime she snickered, he felt his insides warp into indescribable pain and he was mortified.

Months later, Barfolemu was a new demon, only a little sad some of the time. He nervously coughs at leona’’s back, hoping to get her attention. She doesnt even flinch, and he feels warm again, embarrassed. Then he tries poking her elbow and she jumps away, hands reflexively curved as if claws. Barf also jumps, screeching as he goops away a couple feet, cowering before her. 

“Oh, what do you want?” Leona straightens up and flashes him an annoyed look. He desn’t think his goo could get any warmer, so he just fake coughs again and holds out the battered pink umbrella she gave him so long ago. 

“I um, just wanted you to know, I think you are a bitch, because even when you do nice things, you don’t know it and um, you are the worst and I don’t want the gifts you throw at me anymore.” He cowers as she stares at him. 

When he hears a sharp burst of laughter, he risks a glance up and sees leona grinning. Confused, he tries backing away slowly and she tries to sweep him up into a big hug, kissing his bloobby face. 

“I kNEW you hated me too” she sighs. “This makes me so happy barf, you have no idea/”

COnfused, he tries oozing through her grip but she keeps struggling to hold up the majority of his mass. 

“As an austrailian, only the strong survive” she explains. “And the strongest people are usually born from true hate, so lets make strong australian babies”

And then they dubiously fucked?


End file.
